Middle Ground
by MonaRider
Summary: The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species.- June Drabble Wars -
1. Prologue & Notes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, Look who's back with another Drabble. Yep, it's me, Mona, and I have something very special for you. Before I get into what I have for you, how about we check out the other June Drabble War participants. **

* * *

1.) **TrueEnglishRose - On FF**

**Sticks and Stones**

Summary: "Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience.

* * *

2.)** Mona Rider - **On Twcs and FF

**Middle Ground**

Summary: The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species.

* * *

3.) **Layne Fair - On FF**

**Transparent**

Summary: In an industry dominated by the ability to sell an image and make an illusion seem real, Jasper Whitlock is the best in the business. Successful, attractive, and arrogant – no one ever tells him no. No one until Peter Garrett. Bored with a life of smoke and mirrors, Peter is looking for honesty. Can Jasper step out from behind his veil of indifference and become transparent?

* * *

4.) **amandac3 - **On FF

**Carnal Knowledge**

Summary: "Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?

* * *

5.) **dunedin girl** - On FF

Love me 'till the end of (human) life

Summary: She was not wrong about her feelings. They were reciprocated. But she was wrong about her devastation. A story of a girl who took it too far and a mated with his singer vampire struggling to bring her back. What will it take? Entry for the June drabble wars 2012.

* * *

6.) **Lolo84 - o**n FF

**I Do But Not Today**

Summary: When a secret is revealed, just days before her wedding; Bella leaves her fiancé Edward, as well as her sisters, in a panic; wondering; will she be able to forgive him, or leave him standing at the altar.

* * *

7.) **Anabella Cullen P** (Ana B Cullen P, here) - On FF

**Girl of Smoke and Glass**

Summary: Just a couple of minutes and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons has passed and is gone. Like so much smoke.

* * *

A big ol'shout out to JR Durham this girl rocked my mind overboard with her need for detail. Questioning my plot to death and still making me flush it out!

This drabble is dedicated to JR and my Angiebaby.

I also want to thank my wifey, Dez for her help.

MWUAH!

Read and Enjoy!

XoXo

- Mona

* * *

**- X - Prologue - X - **

After of the war of 3020, the surviving factions came to a compromise of segregating the sexes for the better of humankind; by sending all men and women to two different parts of the world. With the amendment that once every decade all eligible (18 and older) men and women will be sent to the Middle Grounds. The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to ang and Ikss for all the help they have given me.

* * *

**Chapter 1** - September 13, 3120 AF (After Fall)

Standing at the edge of the cliff, Bella smiles watching the waves crash into the rocks below. The sea breeze swoops up the edge and blows her hair and scarf about. She wishes she could do something, adventurous. Like wanting to feel the cool water rush around her as it swallows her whole. Picking up a rock she tosses it, dreaming that it was her falling over the edge.

"Isabella!" that annoying voice of her tutor screeches from just beyond the cornfield.

"Coming Madame Platt," Bella whispers. She knows Madame Platt will come after her if she isn't back at the mansion soon, but she just can't force herself to leave this place for the Middle Ground. Today also being her eighteenth birthday and the Tenth Procuring Day.

Being one of the descendants to the Original Cabinet from a century ago, she is an priority of all the eligible women to be there.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**- September 13, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Where have you been? And, why are your shoes dirty?" Renee fusses over Bella, combing her hair of the tangles, and snaps her fingers at her Tutor. "Esme, how could you allow her to go out?"

Bella rolls her eyes at Renee antics and her agitation at Esme.

"Madame Platt didn't allow me to do anything, Mother. I decided if I'm eighteen and eligible to go to Halfway Guild, then I am old enough to take a stroll in the corn fields."

The sting in Bella's cheek is unexpected, as is the scowl in her mother's eyes. They glow unnaturally in the candlelight from the chandelier.

"You will not speak to me this way, in my home." Renee squares her shoulders, and spins around leaving Bella stunned.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bit! Hopefully this will tie everyone over for a bit. So sorry!

* * *

Chapter 3 - September 13, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Oh Isabella, she didn't mean to lose her temper." Madame Platt, frets over Bella in a nurturing manner, with a tissue in her hand to scoop up any stray tears that may have fallen. "She is losing her only daughter. You will return a woman and with an heir to the Higginbotham legacy in your womb."

Bella stares at Madame Platt's eyes; cool ocean blues that swirl, inviting her in. Bella can't help but break her mother's 'No Hugging the Help' rule and leans in, wrapping her arms around Esme.

"Isabella," Madame Platt says, while sliding Bella away from her. "Now no more tears, you will go to the Halfway Guild and be the darling I know you to be."

Bella's eyes glisten. She wishes her own mother would've given this much care to her, even for just a moment.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bit! Hopefully this will tie everyone over for a bit. So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 4** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

The woman that comes to the house at twilight for Bella is beautiful enough to be a fashion model.

She introduces herself as Zafrina.

Boarding the Shuttle, Bella is shown to her private compartment.

"Is there somewhere I can go, um, a little less alone?" Bella cautiously asks.

"You don't like your accommodations?" Zafrina asks, her voice shaky as though this was the end of the world.

"It's not that. It's a bit pretentious. I would like to be with other girls, if that is allowed." Bella hopes she won't be denied.

Zafrina won't allow it; She hands Bella a pair of holographic glasses and shuts the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bit! Hopefully this will tie everyone over for a bit. So sorry!

This is for Lolo and anyone else who is confused; I mentioned its been a century since the Originals made the segregation happened. (This was when the Town of Man and the Town of Woman was made) 3020 was the date in the first one when the wars were so bad that they had to implement some kind of change for the better of human kind.

For anyone who is on the Drabble War on FB then we are now to the teaser I gave out on Edwards birthday.

* * *

Chapter 5 - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella flops down on the bed, and slips on the glasses.

"Welcome back, Miss Higginbotham." Her VI (Virtual Intelligence) Avatar says.

Rosalie, as she is named, appears before her. A female with long blue hair that splashes like water to the floor around her feet. "You have one interactive video in your inbox, would you like to watch it?"

"Is it marked urgent?" Bella lays back on the bed and watches as the angle changes; her VI floats above her like an angel.

"Marked urgent, with a watch immediately subject line."

"Play, please Rosalie."

"As you wish Miss Higginbotham."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bit! Hopefully this will tie everyone over for a bit. So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 6** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Welcome Isabella M. Higginbotham, my name is Dr. Edward Cullen and I will guide you along your procreation process." The voice fills her ears, but there was no imagery to accompany it. Only a white empty room with a dark shadowy image in the far corner out of her view.

Bella has only ever heard one man's voice before and it's the King of Town of Men, Aro. She remembers his voice being cheery unlike this Dr. Cullen whose voice is throaty and reserved.

"As your Mother and your Mother's ancestors before her have all needed physical intimacy to become with child. You will be given the same treatment, and there are many rules you will need to learn to protect yourself. Are you ready to continue?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 7** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Uh, sure," Bella replies, not entirely understanding.

"Voice recognition configuring for Isabella M. Higginbotham. Age eighteen, one hundred and five pounds, five feet four inches tall, with brown hair and brown eyes." VI Rosalie says in her basic robotic voice appearing in the middle of the white room.

Bella waits, but there is nothing but silence.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Miss Higginbotham," Dr. Cullen replies softly, as his blackened shadow appears next to her Avatar.

"What an imaginative mind you have. I was only given..."

He clears his throat and Bella wonders what he had wanted to say to her.

"...anyway, when you arrive in Middle Ground; you will be ushered into the Halfway Guild, where you will be transferred to a cottage with Zafrina, your personal guard."

"My personal guard?"

"Yes, all of the Original descendants have a personal guard that stays with them from the time of conception to birth. They then transfer their duties to the child until it is of breeding age. So no matter the gender of each child it will be cared for..."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 8** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Is that what Esme was to me?" Bella's brows lift in question.

"Who?" Dr. Cullen's voice sounds odd, as though his Interactive self-had not thought she'd ask that.

"Madame Platt, um my nanny, was she my Mother's guard?"

Her ear piece fills with silence, as if the line died.

It's supposed to be an Interactive Video, not a Live Feed.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Miss Higginbotham?"

"Did I get disconnected?"

"No, they seem to be deliberating whether to tell you that you are not the product of Renee Higginbotham, but from a slag, a cow if you will, who had children for six cycles."

The door burst open; Zafrina whips the glasses from Bella's face and stomps on them. Zafrina puts her finger to her lips silencing Bella's protests.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 9** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

"You will not talk of such things." Zafrina says, before handing Bella a new pair of holographic glasses with a stern nod.

She backs out the door before Bella slips on the new pair.

Rosalie taps her foot on the white flooring.

"I do not like when we are disconnected unexpectedly." Rosalie says to her in a tone that was filled with emotion, she never heard her use before.

"Incoming Live Feed from the Halfway Guild."

The screen before her goes black with an orange line at the bottom.

"Miss Higginbotham, my name is Dr. Voltaire." The lines at the bottom move with the voice.

"What happened to Dr. Cullen?"

"Dr. Cullen has been deemed unprofessional and moved off your case." Rosalie says with a smug smile.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 10** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Since your VI was so easily able to hack into the Guild's system, we will not need to explain to you the nature of this secure feed. The President was never your birth mother. She was born sterile, barren, and stole you from one Sue Clearwater, who was able to have six children."

Bella couldn't help the thoughts that filled her head at the prospect of having sisters...

"Out of jealousy at seeing her cook with two girls when she had none, she stole you from her and banished Sue to Level Three. Since The President has halted communication with the Guild, we sent one Esme Cullen; alias Madame Platt, to guide you through the years of adolescence. President Higginbotham has dwindled her numbers so low; it is a miracle we have stayed afloat for so long."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 11** - September 14, 3120AF (After Fall)

"We need your help!"

The black screen fades away to her familiar image of waves crashing into the cliff.

"What could I possibly do?" Bella falls back onto the bed with a heavy huff.

"They want you to become pregnant by the Prince and bond the Towns together in the first marriage in a century." Rosalie answers her question.

Eyes wide, Bella shakes her head and begins giggling at the sheer notion of herself marrying someone. Not to mention the fact that it's virtually impossible since Males and Females don't mingle.

"But Renee won't allow it," Rosalie explains.

"How come I beg you to call me Bella but you refuse, yet you call her by her name?"

"Because I am not just your VI, I'm a personality embedded into the mainframe that Renee banished here years ago."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 12** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella talks with Rosalie into the night, until her eyes close. She found out so much new information. Rosalie, is her personal VI, made entirely for her benefit, but she is also her Godmother. Renee banished her because Rosalie is a threat to the throne, being the little sister of Renee.

Bella woke with a fright; seeing Rosalie with long blonde hair being strapped to a chair, and injected with needles. She runs her hands over her face in a vain attempt to smear the images from her mind. Bella looks around frantically for her Holo glasses; she has so many more questions for Rosalie.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 13** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Are you ready?" Zafrina knocks before entering the compartment. "You must get ready child," she demands, laying out clothes for Bella to wear.

Bella does as she is told; changing into the outfit Zafrina had chosen for her, black slacks and a long sleeve shirt.

"Now Miss Higginbotham, you need to follow me and please stay close." Zafrina directs her down a narrow hallway, which leads off the shuttle onto a concrete platform.

The view is beautiful; a lake, unusual birds and mountains that are so tall in the distance.

Zafrina tutted at Isabella for stopping. Putting her arm around Bella, she guides her towards the large eye sore of a crumbling castle.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 14** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

As the wooden drawbridge is slowly lowered down, Zafrina lifts a pair of Holo glasses from her satchel and sets them onto Isabella's face.

"Say hello for me." Zafrina winks, wrapping her arms around Bella, as she is submerged into Rosalie's world.

"I wondered when they would allow you back." Rosalie appears at her side as they walk down a golden bricked path.

"What do you mean?"

"The Guild is very angry with me," Rosalie says with a laugh that makes her long now blonde hair float on the wind.

"What did you do this time?"

"Same as before. Not a big deal, I just wanted a peek into the Guild personal files. Did you not see that doctor boy? Oh yes, he was shadowing. He has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. What I wouldn't have done to have one of him in my dreams as a youngster."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 15** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Bye my Swan." Rosalie fades away from Bella with a wave.

Zafrina smiles, taking the glasses from her and shows her around the cottage.

Two rooms, a family room and a moderately sized kitchen.

Rosalie was a diversion so Bella didn't see anything from the drawbridge to the cottage, sneaky, very sneaky.

"You need to eat and sleep. The Prince has arrived."

Zafrina stuffs her so full of rich food, that she barely has enough time to savor it, let alone glance at any of it, before she is ushered to bed with a pair of holo glasses.

"Rosalie again?"

"Not this time."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

One or two more? hmm... maybe!

Are you ready? I am!

* * *

**Chapter 16** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella lays back onto the bed, and her shoes are taken from her, as her mind is transported to a room full of people. A thin invisible line divides the room into Females and Males. She's inches from a man who stands extremely close to the line. Bella never seen one up so close, except in the occasional picture or in the books she read from time to time.

Rosalie appears at her side wearing what looks to be a white sheet decoratively laid over one shoulder. She raises a golden leaf crown and sets it atop of Bella's head.

"Beautiful," Rosalie says with watery eyes, giving her a smile that lit up the room. Spinning around in a circle as Rosalie guides her. Bella is thrust into the invisible line, just as man with the same crown slams into the glass.

Bella raises her eyes too look at him. His brown eyes glare into her and his hands are flat against the glass bracing himself. Bella places one of her hands against his and the glass dissolves away. Their hands gravate together, so close, the heat from his hand warms her own...Bella blinks and she is back in her bed.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

One or two more? hmm... maybe!

Are you ready? I am!

* * *

**Chapter 17** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella tosses the Holo glasses away, huffing.

She tries to ignore the clearing of Zafrina's throat but it is no use.

"What is the meaning of all these theatrics?" Bella demands finally sitting up to look at Zafrina, her cheeks heat when she sees the other person in her doorway. He is male and so very tall. Not as tall as her guard Zafrina, but she could imagine jumping into his arms and being spun around by him. Her cheeks heat, she surely was tomato red.

"It is nice to finally put a face to the name, I am Dr. Edward Cullen."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

This is an Jasper and Bella... Just for clarification as a human Jasper had Brown eyes per SM's Guide.

Holo glasses = Holographic glasses... I just shortened the name of them.

One or two more? hmm... maybe!

Are you ready? I am!

* * *

**Chapter 18** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"We have much to accomplish today." Dr. Cullen says with a smile that lifts only one side of his mouth.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off him and talking was just not possible.

"Isabella are you feeling well? You're looking flushed."

"No, I'm fine," Bella says looking around Zafrina, who is walking between them.

"Miss Higginbotham must eat, and then we may take her to the Observation Hall." Zafrina says in a commanding tone that shuts both Dr. Cullen and Bella up.

After a small brunch of grainy bread with jam and a tall glass of sparkling water that bubbles, they were on their way out of the cottage.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

I will get you to 25 before I call it a night... ready?

* * *

**Chapter 19** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

The grass was so green outside of the cottage Bella is reminded of something Rosalie had said and she sneaked a peek at Dr. Cullen's eyes.

Green.

She giggles and all the attraction she is feeling, dissipates immediately with the knowledge that Rosalie likes this kind man. Rosalie once told her of butterflies in one's stomach when near someone you like. Was that the feeling she had from the King's son?

Bella was so preoccupied in her mind; she had not taken in her surroundings. They were standing in the very same room that the holo glasses brought her to the evening before.

"We like to plan ahead, but your VI is troublesome." Dr. Cullen mutters from beside her.

"Her name is Rosalie, and she is more than just my VI." Bella said, feeling herself actually angered by his words.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

Five more...

* * *

**Chapter 20** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"I am sorry, I forget myself." Dr. Cullen says looking about awkwardly.

Bella raises her eyes and they link with the swirling blue of the King's son. He lifts a corner of his mouth in a smile that Bella was coining to be a males trait. Lifting her hand she waves her fingers, but he shakes his head and moves further into the throng of men.

"You and Mr. Whitlock are not to have relations outside of the Procreation chambers." Dr. Cullen warns, as Zafrina takes her arm pulling her away.

Bella wishes she knew some of the woman from her Town, but her mother never allowed her to associate with the peasants, as she called anyone lesser than her.

Zafrina was so close to Bella that she could smell the lotion she used to moisten her skin.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

Four more...

* * *

**Chapter 21** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

The people slowly trickled out, paired off.

Until there was only a handful of girls and guys on their respective sides.

"Welcome all to the Tenth Procreation Day, My name is Carlisle Cullen and I will help you along your journey. You six have been chosen to be the first of many to intermingle the towns."

Bella gasps looking around, finding the King son's blue eyes staring at her from the other side of the room.

"My mother will not allow this." Bella recognized the voice and her face from the Holo-Commercials as the Preacher Webber's daughter, Angela or something. "I was to come here for my procedure and leave."

"President Higginbotham will not be pleased about this." This claim came from a girl with flaming red hair.

"Who are you to say what my Mother will or won't be pleased with?" Bella had been thinking it and it just slipped out.

There is silence in the room and everyone turns to stare at Bella.


	23. Chapter 22

SHIT! So I made a mistake... Jasper's eyes are brown only I didn't know that prior to a few hours ago since I don't study the guide. If I miss changing em all to brown I'm sorry for the stray blue references!

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

Three more...

* * *

**Chapter 22**- September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Go on now, you have their attention." Zafrina nudges her.

"My mother does not see a clear picture of our world any longer and our people are suffering from this. King Aro has asked for this to be brought to an end many a times, but my Mother has repeatedly turned down his proposals. I, Isabella Higginbotham, will marry the Prince of Men and bring about change to our world once again."

The Prince moves towards her with a look she couldn't decipher.

"I Jasper Whitlock accept your proposal, and will marry the Princess of Women and bring about harmony to our lands once again."

Garrett and Zafrina size one another up as, Jasper and Bella continue to stare.

Jasper and Garret lead the way out of the Observation hall with Zafrina and Bella following.

Bella kept running all the videos Rosalie had made her watch in her mind, as Zafrina towed her inside of her Cottage to change.

After changing, it was back outside to walk the small pathway to Jasper's cottage.


	24. Chapter 23

SHIT! So I made a mistake... Jasper's eyes are brown only I didn't know that prior to a few hours ago since I don't study the guide. If I miss changing em all to brown I'm sorry for the stray blue references!

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

Only two more...

* * *

**Chapter 23** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Park it little Princess," Jasper says, pointing to the grey loveseat inside his cottage.

Zafrina nods, shutting the door and standing guard with Garret outside.

Bella walks purposely to where Jasper indicates and plops down with a huff.

Jasper stares at her before opening his mouth and closing it again.

"Don't you ever think of anything except for yourself? Where are the woman from Level Four?"

"Mother says..." Jasper interrupts Bella and swiftly moves to stand next to her, his hand firmly grasping her chin.

"Your Mother isn't here is she? I think of every damn one of my men. I don't allow them to go hungry or hurt others if it is unnecessary. Now Bella, what do you think?"


	25. Chapter 24

SHIT! So I made a mistake... Jasper's eyes are brown only I didn't know that prior to a few hours ago since I don't study the guide. If I miss changing em all to brown I'm sorry for the stray blue references!

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

Only one more... are you sad?

* * *

**Chapter 24** - September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella had never been asked anything, except by her fake VI-Godmother, Rosalie.

No one cared enough about her feelings or thoughts. His hand slips to cup her cheek as he looked into her eyes begging for answers.

"I think it is unfair my Mother allows only the wealthy to procreate and most of them chosen are sent back empty wombed. She rations the Level Three, but allows the Two and One to be fat pigs. I believe everyone should be equal, even gender."

Jasper smiles and pulls her into him.

As their lips meet, Bella giggles.

Jasper walks them backwards towards his bed.


	26. Chapter 25

SHIT! So I made a mistake... Jasper's eyes are brown only I didn't know that prior to a few hours ago since I don't study the guide. If I miss changing em all to brown I'm sorry for the stray blue references!

**A/N:** Ang LuvsFanFic and Ikss helped me mucho with my little ditty but any errors left over are mine! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 25**- September 15, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella starts unbuttoning her trench-like-coat, letting it fall to the floor.

Jasper falls back onto the bed with his mouth open.

She smiles setting her hands on her hips and wondering if he likes what he sees. She is only wearing the matching bra and panty set Zafrina requested her to wear.

"Do you like?"

"Oh yeah," Jasper chokes, before coughing and pulling her toward him.

"Hi," she giggles falling into him.

"Hi," he replies with a chuckle flipping them over, so he is now hovering over her. Careful of his weight, he bends down to kiss her slowly from her eyes to the swells of her melons.

* * *

E/N: Good night ladies! It's been a fun ride.


	27. Chapter 29

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES! This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 29** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Morning," Jasper whispers, and she opens her eyes to see him twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

Bella adjusts herself and winces at the soreness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

Jasper grins first, then he grimaces, "Lets shower and get ready."

"Together?" Bella flinches as she shoots up with the sheet wrapped around her. "I can't shower with you."

Jasper laughs loudly shaking his head, he slips out of bed, naked, walking into the bathroom.

"Come along little princess."

Bella listens to Jasper turning on the water and hopes if she stays in here, he'll forget he told her to come


	28. Chapter 30

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 30** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

Jasper comes out of the bathroom scaring Bella half to death. She almost chokes on the piece of toast she has in her mouth.

He smiles and stalks towards her.

"You will shower with me Princess, and you will let me pamper you."

"I will do no such thing."

"If you're afraid I'll see you naked, you're too late."

She gasps, putting her hand over her mouth.

"You're not supposed to talk of such things," she mumbles behind her hand.

"Don't be a prude now, I've seen you in the midst of pleasure, now come."

Bella shakes her head, but he doesn't listen, tossing her over his shoulder he carries her into the bathroom.


	29. Chapter 31

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

Chapter 31 - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

After an long shower, Bella and Jasper leave the Cottage for the Observation Hall.

Bella wears a wide smile and Jasper returns it quickly.

Jasper's disappears once they are inside the Observation Hall, Bella tried to contain hers, but it was no use.

"Has the union been met?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen asks Zafrina and Garret, making Bella's cheeks heat. Jasper's hand hovers over the small of her back, offering her comfort.

"Yes, multiple times."

This question is asked to of all the Guards, as the Doctor works his way down the line of descendants of the Originals. Once they get to Angela, she bursts out into sobs, falling to her knees, praying.


	30. Chapter 32

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 32** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Does she do that a lot?" Jasper asks, leaning into Bella's side while watching Angela cry.

"I wouldn't know, Mother doesn't allow me off the grounds."

"Never?"

"Nope, if she had it her way I'd stay locked away in the mansion."

"Aro allows me to do as I please."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen walks to his podium and smiles down at them. "We are pleased with the compliance of all of you. The Originals would be very proud. They never wanted this to be a permanent life for their ancestors, but to end the wars. Without Men the women have become self-reliant and even dormant shells, and without Women the men have become more violent and selfish beings. This must change, and change takes time. Until Miss Higginbotham gives birth to a girl, resulting in the relinquishment of President Higginbotham's reign, we are all sworn to secrecy."


	31. Chapter 33

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 33** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

After Dr. Carlisle Cullen left the room, Garrett pulls Jasper to the side. They seemed to be having a heated discussion before Bella's eyes.

"He is fine," Zafrina whispers, just before the one known as James walks up to her.

"May I have a moment of your time?"

Bella raises her eyes to look over at Jasper whose back is to her. She knows she shouldn't, but he doesn't seem like a bad man.

"Sure, but just for a moment."

"Felix wait here," he says to his guard, who nods, staying firmly in the spot he is left. James takes Bella's arm guiding her a few feet away. "You shouldn't trust him."


	32. Chapter 34

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 34** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"What?" Bella looks over her shoulder to see Jasper facing away from her; wishing she was running her fingers through his soft dark hair, even though at the moment it's covered by his hat.

"Whitlock, you shouldn't trust him. The Royal Family are nothing but murderers. King Aro, his brother Caius and his youngest son Demetri. You have to stay away from them," James says leaning forward, closer to Bella, smiling as he places a kiss her forehead.

Suddenly Jasper is there, smashing his fist into James face repeatedly until Garret has to pull him off.

"Stay the hell away from her!" He turns his eyes towards Bella, they don't soften like they did earlier. "I told you... I fucking told you.


	33. Chapter 35

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 35** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

James lays on the floor snickering, as Garrett drags an enraged Jasper away. Zafrina just shakes her head, leading naive, wide-eyed Bella away from the scene, following behind Jasper and Garrett.

"That fucking imbecile! She is mine and he dares to touch her." Jasper shrugs off Garrett, and begins to pace outside of the Observation Hall.

Bella's laughter catches everyone's attention.

"Jealousy," she says in between giggles. "I never got what that meant until now."

"You..." Jasper stops, narrowing his eyes slightly as he advances on her, wrapping his arms around her and smashing their mouths together.

"Jasper we're..." outside, she finishes in her mind, as he shushes her by shoving his tongue into her mouth.


	34. Chapter 36

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 36** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Are you even sorry you made him bleed?" Bella asks, once Jasper has to pull away to breathe.

"Hardly and it wasn't the first time," He says nonchalantly and reaches for her again, but she backs away.

"Whitlock," Garrett warns from beside Zafrina.

"What? I won't apologize for something she is ignorant about."

"So you think I'm stupid?" Bella's eyes shimmer with the tears waiting to fall.

"Is this one of those... guilt trip things?"

"This is one of those you're an insensitive jerk like all men things. My Mother was right. Men and Women can't coexist," Bella says softly turning away from them and walking in the direction of her cottage.


	35. Chapter 37

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 37** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"You shouldn't be so hard on the Prince," Zafrina says while helping Bella wash her hair with a feminine smelling shampoo. She still smelled of Jasper and it is too much for her to handle right now. "Anger makes you do funny things, as does love."

"I couldn't love him," Bella quietly whispers, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You don't lie very well," Zafrina says standing from the side of the tub, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

The door creaks open and Bella turns to see what Zafrina is returning for, but to her shock it is a haggard looking Jasper standing in the doorway.


	36. Chapter 38

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 38** - September 16, 3120AF (After Fall)

"I'm not sorry I fucking punched him, okay," He says closing the door behind him. "I am sorry for being a dick to you."

"And?"

"And, I couldn't sleep without you," He mutters looking vulnerable.

Bella giggles and shakes her head, climbing out of the tub not even bothering to wrap a towel around herself.

"And, you're sorry for calling me stupid."

"Yeah, that too."

His eyes are on her chest as the bubbles slide down slowly, revealing her pebbled guavas.

Bella grins walking over to him and reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"I missed that too."

"I missed you," she says honestly.


	37. Chapter 39

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 39** - September 17, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Do you think we have a daughter in here?" Jasper says, tickling her belly.

"Maybe, but we won't know for a while. I actually don't..." want to be because then I have to leave you.

"Shh, I know." He leans up, kissing her softly and it results in another round of child making.

"Are you hungry?" Bella picks up a strawberry and bites into it.

"Not for food!" Jasper answers truthfully from his spot on the loveseat.

"Well I am, so let me eat," she laughs.

"Garrett?" Jasper yells, bringing about a disheveled looking guard.

Bella chokes on her bit of strawberry, seeing Zafrina's braid undone and her hair all ratted in the back.

"Well fuck me sideways..."

"Did that!" Zafrina mutters, looking flushed, all Bella can do is giggle in reply.


	38. Chapter 40

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 40** - September 25, 3120AF (After Fall)

One week later Bella wakes to her bloody cycle making its appearance in her underwear.

She also has an emotional breakdown.

Jasper decides that the best thing to do is to stay out of her way.

_Wrong move!_

After standing outside of the bathroom listening to Jasper take a leak, Bella pounces on him just as he is about to exit. "Why are you avoiding me?" she demands, cornering him in the bathroom.

"I'm giving you space. Isn't that what you women want during your uterus shedding time?" Jasper backs away with his hands up, shaking and quickly trying to think of an exit plan.

"That's not what it's called nitwit," she says laughing.

"Look who's name calling now!" He curls his pointer finger into her side, making her giggle.

"Stop it." Bella cries, smacking him away with her hands.

"So violent..." He scoops her up.

Jasper earns his red wings and Bella has the most mind blowing pleasure of all time.


	39. Chapter 41

**A/N: **As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

**Make sure you watch the date from here on out!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**- September 30, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Let's do a blood test," Dr. Cullen says pushing the needle into Bella's arm, making her flinch and causing tears to fall.

"I just ended my cycle there's no way..." Bella cries more, as he pulls the needle from her arm and handing it off to the nurse. Taping a cotton ball to her arm, he turns around just as the Nurse hands the results back.

"Congratulations Miss Higginbotham, you are pregnant."

"Really," Bella asks.

Her hand gravitates to her stomach, her tears falling quickly, because that means she has to leave Jasper and go home.


	40. Chapter 42

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 42**- September 30, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella walks into the cottage to Jasper's pacing and she smiles, nodding her head.

"Really?" Jasper begs, falling to his knees in front of her.

"Yep," She says, nodding.

"Hello baby fetus, Daddy loves you!"

"Don't call it that," Bella laughs running her fingers into his hair.

"Don't call our baby, it." Jasper replies, nibbling on her tummy and licking her belly button.

"Our baby?"

"Yes ours..."

"Knock knock." Zafrina and Garret say from the kitchen, "We have until twilight, then they are making us return you both to the shuttles. President Renee has been informed of your pregnancy and she has issued an order to ship you back immediately."


	41. Chapter 43

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 43**- October 3, 3120AF (After Fall)

Bella trudges to her room after a long day of meet and greets, with women of the First and Second Sector, and her fake mother, The President.

Zafrina is smiling and nods her head towards her bed, where a pair of Holo Glasses sit.

Putting on the Holo Glasses on, Bella grins happily seeing a Live Holographic Feed from Jasper.

"Hi baby." Jasper's smiling face and holographic arms wrap around her. "Rosalie is a very bossy woman for an VI." Jasper smiles, "You're glowing baby."

"First, Rosalie isn't just a VI. Second, I'm so sick of that saying." Bella pouts, explaining the morning sickness that she has been suffering from since returning home. "I miss you, I'm sorry I'm so crazy right now." Bella sniffles.


	42. Chapter 44

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 44**- December 27, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Happy birthday baby," Bella cheers, holding a holographic celebration for Jasper.

Bella turns to the side to show off her little mound that has just started to show, proof of their healthy growing baby.

Jasper runs to her, spinning her holographic self around, quickly placing kisses all over her face.

"I miss you baby."

"I miss you too," Bella sniffles, tears starting to fall, as she stares into those swirling browns of his.

-  
"Bella, she's coming." Zafrina yanks the glasses from Bella's face.

The door bursts open and Bella falls into Zafrina's arms sobs wracking her body.

"What is going on in here?" The President demands as she enters the room, with her guards at her sides.

"Emotional day, President," Zafrina mutters, as she lowers her head.

"Clean her up, we have company."


	43. Chapter 45

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 45**- December 31, 3120AF (After Fall)

"Rosalie, where is he?"

"He is unavailable. The King sends his apologies for the inconvenience."

"What's going on?" Bella looks down at her holographic stomach, wishing to share with Jasper that their baby is nudging inside of her now. Like too many butterflies swarming inside wanting to escape.

"I am not at liberty to share sensitive information with you," Rosalie says in her generic robotic voice. "Dr. Cullen has tampered with my ability to share with you."

"They can't do this to me, Rose help me!"

"Pending message from the Prince."

"Bella, be calm, and grow our baby strong."


	44. Chapter 46

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 46**- January 1, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Mingle, and please don't make a scene," The President says, to her faux daughter, Bella as she grips her arm tightly.

Zafrina clenches her teeth together, but Bella shakes her head and puts smile on her face.

"As you wish mother."

"Here's to many more years to President Higginbotham's reign," The girl known as Victoria raises her glass of champagne into the air.

"I was very saddened by rumor of your sterilization Victoria." Bella overhears her mother saying.

Curious, she turns to witness Renee giving Victoria a hug.

Zafrina turns to Bella snatching the glass from her hand before she can take a drink.

"We're leaving."

Zafrina takes Bella away from the Mansion.


	45. Chapter 47

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 47**- February 27, 3121AF (After Fall)

"No Holo glasses, and no going outside. Not until I know you're safe."

"There's no way she will be safe in Sector Three, but this is the safest place to hide from The President," Madame Esme says from the doorway.

"Madame Platt-Cullen, what're you doing here?" Bella instinctively protects her unborn child, hugging her arms around herself.

"None of that child," Esme says, while unraveling the large jacket from around herself and hugging Bella tightly.

"That damn rule was cumbersome, and I shall hug my darling girl anytime I like." Esme and Bella hug one another for some time, until Bella's stomach growls making them laugh.


	46. Chapter 48

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 48**- March 6, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Oh look at you," Jasper says, rubbing his hands over the sides of her holographic belly.

"I know, I'm getting fat." Bella pouts and her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm having a moment with my Moglie, now leave us be father." Jasper speaks to someone behind him, trying to calm his anger. Bella watches as his face transform from joy to rage in seconds.

"Jasper, shhh, be calm."

"You always calm me baby, you too my bambino, be kind to your Madre. I must go now, my Princess."

"Live Feed disconnected by the King."


	47. Chapter 49

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 49**- March 12, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Bella? is everything alright? We aren't due for another talk for weeks, not that I'm not overjoyed by the unplanned feed. It's just a very hectic time here right now, Moglie."

"Shut up you oaf, I have something to tell you."

"What have I told you about name calling?"

"Shut up both of you! She is having twins."

"Live Feed Disconnected by VI Rosalie."

"You have to be patient and stick to the times scheduled," Zafrina advises Bella, over dinner of rice and chicken.

Bella curls up her lip at the food, completely unimpressed by the lecture she is receiving.


	48. Chapter 50

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

* * *

**Chapter 50 **- June 10, 3121AF (After Fall)

"It's been too long."

"I agree."

"How long do we have?"

"Five minutes," Rosalie's interrupts their reunion in her robotic voice.

Bella leans to the side with her hand holding her engorged stomach as she cries out.

"What's happening?" Jasper asks frantically, as Bella falls to her knees.

"Fake labor pains, they have been happening off and on for the last month." Rosalie fills him in before, he disappears from her glasses.

-  
"Bella?" Esme panics helping Bella stand and rushing her out of the room.

"We have to move, Renee has located us."

"It hurts."


	49. Chapter 51

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

Chapter 51 - June 25, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Push!"

"It hurts... please..."

"Bella, push!"

Bella bares down pushing as hard as she can, afraid if she doesn't get the babies out Esme will cut her open to get them out. The pressure builds, and builds until there is a gush of warm liquid.

Followed by a loud shrill cry.

"Oh little Princess, don't cry." Esme smiles, tears leaking from her eyes as she cleans up the blonde haired babe in her arms.

Bella thinks of Rosalie and smiles, "Give me my Rosie."

Taking her child into her arms, she grits her teeth as another contraction radiates from her back. Rubbing a finger down her daughter's forehead, crying silent tears as she watches her suck on her bottom lip.

"The impatient little Prince is not giving you time to rest."

* * *

A/n: Good morning/afternoon...


	50. Chapter 52

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 52**- June 26, 3121AF (After Fall)

Bella sits in a rocking chair, kicking off the floor, looking down at her two beautiful gifts suckling at her breasts.

Burping them both, savoring the moment of cuddling them close.

Laying Charlie and Rosalie in the crib together, they suckle on the others fingers with little help from Bella, this action gently puts them to sleep.

Opening the door to leave, Bella's mouth hangs open for a moment in shock, before shots ring out.

Zafrina's body falls first, then Esme's; both have twin bullet holes in their foreheads.

Renee smiles sweetly, stepping into the room and over the bodies.

"Hello again, dear daughter."

Bella slams the door shut, frantically trying to think of where to hide.


	51. Chapter 53

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 53 **- Sept 08, 3121AF (After Fall)

Bella's eyes open looking around the room wondering, _where she is..._

Once in focus, her eyes meet a pair of olive colored ones. A stranger is standing over her in a crisp white outfit with a red cross over the chest.

Following the movement of the nurse's hands, she sees her injecting something into her IV.

Bella's eyes droop, as the drugs take over her body.

Her mind is fighting a losing battle, trying hard to stay coherent.

The last image that is stained into her brain is of a pair of Holo glasses. They are just inside of the room, beside the door that the nurse has just closed behind her.


	52. Chapter 54

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 54 **- Sept 09, 3121AF (After Fall)

Bella comes back to awareness again with the same woman in the nurses outfit hovering over her, but now her eyes are gray.

Injecting the IV again, the nurse turns to leave, pointedly glancing over her shoulder.

Bella follows the nurse's eyes to a camera in the corner, just as it is facing Bella, the nurse kicks the Holo Glasses under the bed Bella is in.

The next injection from the nurse, Bella notices her eyes are olive green again, as she smiles softly down at her.

"Where are my babies?" she mouths to the nurse. Just as the words come out, the events of that night come rushing back.


	53. Chapter 55

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 55 **- Flashback -

_Esme and Zafrina dead._

_Blood oozing out of their bullet holes, as Renee's guards hold Bella down on her knees, near their bodies._

_"Why did you have to have two of them? This is just more trouble for me to take care of," Renee whispers into her right ear, as she feels a prick in the side of her neck. "Sleep now."_

_Bella falls to the floor on her side watching as her babies are taken out the front door and her vision fades._


	54. Chapter 56

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Eddikins for his help on naming The Oppositional Conflict Force.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**- Sept 11, 3121AF (After Fall)

By the time next injection from the nurse with green eyes comes ,Bella is coherent enough to get the glasses. By adjusting herself, using small movements over the course of the night, she manages to get them in her hand. The nurse nods, injecting her IV and pulls the blanket up over Bella's face.

Enough to go unnoticed by the guards and security camera.

"Bella?" Rosalie cries out. "Where are you? Oh my god, are you alright?" Rosalie's voice turns robotic, "Incoming Live Feed from the King."

"Isabella?" King Aro

"I'm here, King." She whispers, trying to go undetected.

"Oh my darling daughter, Where are you little dove?"

"The institute... Where are my babies?"

"Shhh, don't get yourself noticed. He is coming, I've sent all The Oppositional Forces that I could. I am hoping for little casualties, but with The President's latest stunt of blaming Jasper and the Guild for the death of..."

"Transmission ended."


	55. Chapter 57

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 57 -**Sept 15, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Sedate her, and kill that incompetent nurse," Renee rips the Holo glasses from Bella's eyes and stomps them into the ground, before Bella is submerged into the deep dark murky waters of tranquility.

"Why isn't it working?" Renee's voice filters into Bella's imaginary walk on the beach , just as she dips her feet into the ocean.

"Mother?" she asks.

"Sedate her again, she is waking." Renee demands.

"If we sedate her again it will kill her," says a woman to Bella's right, but all she sees is white sand and blue skies.

"Something is blocking her from being transferred," says a woman to her left.

"Bella?" Rosalie says from behind her.


	56. Chapter 58

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 58 -**Sept 15, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Fight... Bella... Fight!" Rosalie screams before fading away.

"Fight what?" Bella asks, looking around her beach, not seeing anything out of order.

The soothing noise of the waves crashing into the beach, is loudly replaced with a crying baby.

A baby.

My babies, Bella thinks, trying to find them.

"My babies... Where are my babies!" She screams jumping off the table, knocking over Renee with her awkward stumbling.

"Grab her you idiots!"

Luck was in her favor as Bella grabs the gun from Renee's belt, pointing it into her temple.

"Back off or I will kill her," Bella threatens the ten or more women surrounding her in the room.


	57. Chapter 59

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 59 **- September 15, 3121AF (After Fall)

"Don't shoot her!" Renee screams, pulling away from Bella, placing herself in front of her as the women advance on them, with their guns aimed.

"Where are they?" Bella demands.

"Safe for now."

"Oh dear sister, why don't you tell the truth?" A voice comes from behind Bella and Renee.

"Duck Bella!"

Bella does as she is told, and a bright blue light flames out over her head, and the woman drop like flies.

"Rosalie," Renee gasps as the blonde woman advances on her.

"Rosalie," Bella repeats the name she recognizes so well as her fake VI avatar, not as the living breathing person who is now choking Renee to death.

"Wait!"


	58. Chapter 60

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 60 **- September 15, 3121AF (After Fall)

"You've gotta be kidding, Bella!"

"Where are my babies," Bella begs Renee.

"Bella, Jasper has them, they're beautiful and fine, I promise." Rosalie says just before her fingers twitch minutely and Renee's neck snaps.

Bella's chest only aches for her babies, as she watches Renee's body fall into a heap on the floor with the rest of her scum.

"Come along Bella, Dr. Cullen doesn't allow me much leash room with his greatest achievement." She smiles as she waves her hands over her body.

"So you got the guy?"

"I got the guy and a body." Rosalie laughs directing Bella out of the institute.

**-The End-**


	59. Chapter 61 Epilogue

**A/N:** As always Ang Luvsfanfic (prereader), forwhenimgone (dez, wifey) and Jr Durham (idea smasher and rebuilder) have helped me BUNCHES!

This is unedit'd bits! So sorry!

Hey you! yeah, you the readers... Are you paying attention to the dates? I would if I were you!

For unedited and full versions of any scenes not allowed on FF go over to the other place.

* * *

**Chapter 61 **- June 25, 3131AF (Happy Tenth Birthday Twins)

**-Epilogue-**

"Charlie, Rosie, get down here and pick up these toys. The family will be over soon." Bella hollers at the kids, while rubbing her fingers into her back.

Her belly knocks over the lamp, as she turns and she curses loudly.

"Ooooh, I'm twelling," Jasper Jr. exclaims from behind Bella.

She curses again and tries to reach for him to knock him in the head, but he is too quick for her overly pregnant body.

"Little shit!" Bella laughs, making her belly jiggle uncomfortably.

"But Mamma…" Charlie complains, stomping down the stairs.

"Bambinos don't let me hear you back talking your Madre." Jasper wraps an arm around Bella and kisses her cheek.

"Your home early," Bella whispers into his neck, kissing it.

"No Papa, Never..." Rosie exclaims while punching her brother in the arm "...Charlie shush your mouth or you'll get us in trouble." She yells running past, ignoring the couple locked in a loving embrace.

"How's my Moglie?" Jasper nuzzles his nose into Bella's ear.

"Papa, Papa, Papa, Up, up!" Jasper Jr. begs while pulling on his father's jacket sleeve.  
"Ah, bambino don't you see your Madre need some Papa time too." Jasper says bending down to pick up his little three year old clone and Bella laughs at his wrinkled face.

"Kissing is yucky!"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Charlie and Rosie…happy birthday to you, two." Everyone around the room sings, Edward with Rosalie perched on his knee, The King, Demetri, Carlisle, Bella, Jasper and Jr all sing to the two bright cheeked ten year olds.

The family celebrate together in the Whitlock family home. The twins birth is celebrated by many for being the hope and light that encouraged The Oppositional Conflict revolution that started the change for all.


End file.
